EXCHANGE
by yanelizacuario
Summary: Como si la vida no le hubiese dado bastantes problemas ahora esto... ¿Qué demonios habiá hecho para merecerlo? Y ¿Por qué tenía que ser el cuerpo de una chica?... UN FIC ALGO LOCO QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ GRACIAS A UNA AMIGA, ESPERO LES GUSTE!
1. Chapter 1

Usagi Tsukino se había levantado temprano esa mañana, demasiado para tratarse de ella. Claro, la razón de su repentina responsabilidad no estaba para nada relacionada con el estudio. Ese día tenía algo especial que hacer, una nueva emoción para agregar a su larga lista de cosas nuevas.

Se acercó al espejo y terminó de arreglar su largo y rubio cabello, ese día también había decidido hacer un ligero cambio en su forma de peinarse. Terminó por recogerlo en una cola alta, dio una vuelta frente al espejo y sonrió complacida al comprobar que se veía bien. Se despidió de la gata negra que aún dormía sobre su cama. Corrió escaleras abajo y se sentó emocionada a la mesa, su madre ya tenía listo el desayuno.

-Come despacio, no quiero accidentes- la chica le restó importancia al comentario y devoró sus alimentos. En menos de quince minutos el plato estaba limpio y la rubia ya se encontraba de camino a la puerta.

-Suerte con todo, espero los detalles cuando regreses-

-Claro mamá, te veo más tarde- cerró la puerta detrás de si y se colgó al hombro un bolso verde a juego con el vestido que llevaba. Hacía un día hermoso, el invierno estaba cerca pero eso no impedía que precisamente esa mañana el sol hubiese salido radiante y luciera imponente en lo alto del cielo. Y a ojos de la rubia, ese repentino buen clima debía ser un augurio de buena fortuna.

Llegó a la estación del metro, no tardó en subir y acomodarse. Rebuscó en su bolso mientras esperaba que el aparato avanzara, sacando momentos después lo que parecía ser un libreto. Lo observó orgullosa, como si ella lo hubiese escrito, aunque eso estaba muy lejos de ser cierto. La verdadera razón por la que miraba aquel objeto con esa fascinación, era simplemente porque daría vida a uno de los personajes de aquel escrito.

Recordó el momento en que le habían anunciado su participación en una película que, hasta el momento, era de las más esperadas. Recordó como aquel hombre, que únicamente se identificó como Mr. K, le había anunciado que debía presentarse en dos semanas a las oficinas centrales de NG Records para empezar con la grabación.

Ese día grito a los cuatro vientos que le habían dado el papel, llamó a todos sus conocidos y hasta escribió a su novio una extensa carta con todos los detalles. Nunca había estado más emocionado por algo como ese día, y es que había pasado de ser una persona normal a ser una actriz que grabaría con las personas más famosas del ámbito musical.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, Minako casi había tenido un infarto cuando le dio la noticia. Ambas habían hecho la audición juntas, claro, todo había sido idea de su amiga, nunca esperó que alguna terminará obteniendo el principal. El resto de sus amigas la habían felicitado luego de mostrar su enorme sorpresa, aún no se la creían por completo. Pero para demostrarle que la apoyaban, las chicas quedaron de encontrarla frente al edificio de la productora para desearle suerte en su primer día.

El tren comenzó su recorrido y la rubia abrió el guión para repasar un poco antes de llegar. Pasó las páginas hasta llegar a su parte favorita, la escena más romántica de todas. Una escena que inconscientemente le recordaba a alguien, a alguien que no debía recordar.

"Seiya" el nombre del pelinegro se formó en su mente y lo siguieron miles de imágenes del chico, el sonido de su voz, la soltura de su risa, las palabras que habían pronunciado, las confesiones de amor incompletas, las ganas de haberse quedado a su lado.

Pero las cosas habían resultado como debían, todo siguió el curso correcto y llegó a la conclusión más acertada, a la única que era aceptada. Aunque ahora, la vida le jugaba una mala pasada, un nuevo sentimiento. Cerró el libreto de golpe, de nuevo esos pensamientos indebidos le habían llegado a la cabeza.

Irónica, así era la vida, te da cosas inalcanzables y luego te las quita. Forja un destino que no puedes cambiar y te da las ganas para alcanzar otros objetivos. Es difícil vivir cuando tienes tantas opciones y tan pocas posibilidades, porque estaba conciente de lo que debía hacer, sabía que camino había que seguir. Su corazón se estrujó de sólo de pensar en su futuro.

Guardó el libreto en su bolso y se acomodó en el asiento, ya faltaba poco para llegar. La torre de Tokio era visible desde donde estaba, suspiró al recordar las cosas que había vivido. Tantas emociones, tantas experiencias, tantas batallas. Nunca imaginó que de pronto su vida iba a cambiar tanto, nunca imagino que su mentalidad fuera a dar semejante giro.

Drástico, así era el cambio, extremadamente drástico, inconcebiblemente grande. Ante ella se encontraba la encrucijada más grande de su vida, dos opciones, cada una con sus ventajas y desventajas.

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios, su primera opción era simple y parecía ser la más acertada. Casarse con Mamoru y formar el reino que todos esperaban. Pero esa opción se había vuelto incierta desde que el pelinegro había regresado a América para proseguir con su carrera universitaria. La distancia había hecho su parte y ahora su amor estaba muerto, una amistad que rayaba en el cariño era lo único que mantenían.

Su trato era distinto, ya no era la niña despistada que lo amaba incondicionalmente y él no era el apuesto príncipe que la cuidaría por siempre. El cambio había sido de parte de ambos, y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que si terminaban casándose sería solamente porque Tokio de Cristal debía existir…

Anunciaron su parada y ella se levantó de su asiento apresurada, estaba a unas cuadras del edificio de la productora. Una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro al recordar la razón de su viaje tan temprano, la idea de la película había ahuyentado los problemas una vez más. Dejando su segunda opción en manos del destino, olvidada de nuevo.

Se bajó del tren con renovada energía y caminó hasta el enorme edificio de NG, con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Sus mejores amigas habían quedado de esperarla en la entrada así que de seguro ya estarían ahí. Sonrió complacida al percatarse que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, las cuatro chicas esperaban pacientes a que ella llegara, y para sorpresa de la rubia, Minako llevaba abrazado a su pecho el mismo libreto que ella guardaba en su bolso.

Faltaba cruzar una calle para llegar a reunirse con ellas cuando sus ojos captaron un espectacular automóvil negro. Un Mercedes. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al descubrir a un apuesto rubio con gafas de sol detrás del volante, siguió con la vista el grandioso auto hasta que éste dobló en la esquina, volvió entonces a la realidad y corrió hasta donde la esperaban.

-Ohayo- saltó hasta colocarse frente a las cuatro muchachas y éstas sólo sonrieron ante la energía de su amiga. Hacía bastante que no la veían tan animada, definitivamente el papel en esa película llegado en el momento perfecto para la despistada rubia. Hubo un saludo general y luego las cinco ingresaron al lujoso edificio, una recepcionista les dio la bienvenida.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo señoritas?- Usagi le mostró un pase rojo que llevaba celosamente guardado en su bolso y la amable mujer detrás del mostrador le sonrió.

-Tsukino-san, Mr. K la espera en la sala del cuarto piso. Con este pase podrá ingresar-

-Gracias- la rubia recibió el pase de regreso y, para su sorpresa, Minako le mostró un pase azul a la recepcionista.

-Aino-san, a usted también la esperan en el cuarto piso. Puede ir con Tsukino-san- la chica agradeció y también recibió el pase de regreso.

-Vaya, Minako, no sabía que habías conseguido un papel en la película-

-Pues, yo tampoco, hace tres días llegó el pase y el libreto por correo. Me han dicho que es un papel secundario pero importante-

-Genial, entonces estaremos juntas- sonrieron cómplices, las dos más despistadas de aquel grupo estarían lado a lado en la producción…

-Yo creo que deberían subir ya, se hace tarde- Ami abrazó a ambas y les deseo suerte. Makoto y Rei las imitaron.

-Llámanos cuando salgas de la grabación, queremos saber detalles y recuerda que las espero el fin de semana en mi casa- la pelinegra se separó de Usagi y junto con sus otras dos compañeras esperaron a que las actrices avanzaran hasta el ascensor.

Se despidieron agitando las manos una última vez y luego salieron, Usagi y Minako habían llegado frente al aparato y se disponían a presionar el botón para llamarlo cuando dos muchachos se aparecieron frente a ellas. Uno de ellos ya había llevado una mano hasta el botón y lo había presionado con delicadeza.

Ambas muchachas quedaron embelesadas por la apariencia de esos dos, uno de ellos alto, rubio, con gafas oscuras y un cigarrillo en la boca. Parecía un modelo o algo así, era tan apuesto. El otro, un poco más bajo que su acompañante, con un inusual tono de cabello rosa y también con gafas oscuras, igual de encantador que su compañero.

La campanita del elevador sonó, despertando a las chicas de su ensueño, los cuatro ingresaron al aparato y, para sorpresa de las amigas, el rubio presionó el botón del cuarto piso. Todo quedó en silencio mientras las puertas se cerraban, la melodiosa voz del chico de cabellos rosas resonó por todos lados entonces.

-¿Crees que todos hayan terminado de aprenderlo?- el rubio sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió, importándole poco la señal de "No Fumar" frente a sus ojos. El pelirosa frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando percibió el olor a tabaco y apartó el humo con la mano.

-No todos son tan bakas como tú. Son profesionales-

-Bah, apuesto que ninguno terminó todo. Además te esforzaste por hacer todo tan tenebroso, que luego no podía dormir por las pesadillas y es tu culpa-

-Eres igual al loco del conejo, parecen unos críos- la conversación quedó a medias cuando las puertas se abrieron y una señal con un enorme cuatro apareció frente a sus ojos. Todos los que viajaban en el ascensor se bajaron de inmediato.

La pareja de muchachos tomó el camino de la derecha y desapareció de la vista. Sin embargo, las dos chicas se habían quedado paradas viendo de un lado para otro.

-¿Hacía donde queda la sala que ocuparemos?- Usagi se encogió de hombros y trató de deducirlo en el pase que llevaba en la mano.

-No lo dice aquí, demonios, debimos preguntarle a la mujer de la puerta- suspiraron resignadas, parecía que una vez más su despiste les había costado.

-Tendremos que pasar por todas las salas preguntado si alguien llamado Mr. K se encuentra-

-Ush, que bonita forma de empezar, llegando tarde- Minako llevó su vista al reloj en su muñeca y bajó la mano sin ganas.

-Bueno, al menos la recepcionista sabe que vinimos temprano. Mejor empezamos a buscar- Usagi jaló a su amiga del brazo y empezaron su búsqueda, pero sus esperanzas se cayeron cuando llegaron al extremo derecho del lugar y vieron decenas de puertas.

-Oh, va ser muy difícil encontrar la correcta. Será mejor que bajemos y preguntemos a la chica de la puerta- la rubia jaló del lado contrario al que su compañera había jalado pero ésta se había quedado quieta.

-¿Usagi?-

-Creo que es esa puerta de ahí- la chica señaló una de las tantas salas mientras su amiga se paraba a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No lo sé, creo que esos muchachos que nos acompañaban en el elevador entraron a esa sala y puede que sean parte de la misma película. Hablaban acerca de algo de terror-

-Mmmm, bueno, si no es la sala tal vez ellos sepan a donde debemos dirigirnos- ambas chicas caminaron entonces hacía la sala indicada por Usagi, sin embargo, un hombre salió de ella antes de que pudieran alcanzar la puerta. Un hombre alto, también rubio pero de cabellos largos, con un arma en el cinto. El extraño personaje posó su vista sobre ambas y sonrió ampliamente.

-Beatifull ladys, las estábamos esperando, supuse que no sabrían a que sala debían entrar- el hombre pasó sus brazos por los hombros de las chicas y comenzó el recorrido hasta la puerta correcta.

-Usted debe ser Mr. K- Minako se apartó el cabello del rostro y siguió, algo incomoda, siendo guiada por el rubio.

-That`s right, soy el manager de Bad Luck y el nuevo encargado de todos los artistas en esta película-

-Genial, mi nombre es….-

-Usagi Tsukino y Minako Aino, mi protagonista femenina y una de las secundarias. Me mandaron las fotos de todos los artistas nuevos justo después de haberlos seleccionado, así que estoy bastante enterado de todo- las chicas se miraron entre sí con extrañeza pero no dijeron nada más.

Ingresaron a la sala, aún siendo guiadas por el rubio, un lugar bastante amplió las esperaba dentro. Una pantalla verde de fondo detrás de un escenario grande, varias cámaras estaban ya dispuestas. Un grupo de personas se encontraba en círculo, al fondo de la sala, detrás de ellos había varias puertas en hilera.

-Bien, sólo me resta decirles que estaremos en el estudio en NG por cuatro meses, todas las escenas de efectos especiales se grabaran aquí. Tenemos planeado que para marzo del año siguiente estaremos grabando las escenas de exteriores. Una casa en las afueras ya está dispuesta para ello y tal vez debamos viajar a América para Junio o Julio- terminaron por llegar frente al grupo de personas.

-Ahora, les presentaré a algunos de los artistas- K sacó el arma de la funda en su cinto y disparó una vez al techo, Usagi y Minako se abrazaron espantadas y a punto de salir corriendo.

-Ok guys, ya tenemos a dos más- los siete que antes charlaban animadamente se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron al manager, parecían no tener ningún problema con que éste hubiese disparado y aún tuviese el arma en la mano.

-Ellas son Usagi Tsukino, la protagonista femenina y Minako Aino, una de las secundarias- las chicas hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo y se alejaron un poco más del extraño hombre del arma.

-Ladys, les presentó a Shindou Shuichi, el protagonista masculino- el pelirosa les saludó con la mano y les soltó una encantadora sonrisa.

-También tenemos al resto de Bad Luck, Hiroshi Nakano y Suguro Fujisaki, ellos tienen papeles secundarios- el pelirrojo no mostró demasiado entusiasmo pero al menos fue amable, el tecladista sólo hizo una mueca y saludo ligeramente con la mano. Minako veía a los integrantes de la banda con una expresión de sorpresa y admiración, ese grupo era uno de sus favoritos y ahora tendría la oportunidad de actuar junto a ellos. Genial….

-Ryuichi Sakuma y Noriko Ukai, integrantes de Nitle Grasper- la pelimorada les sonrió amablemente mientras el extravagante cantante les lanzaba besos con Kumagoro en sus brazos.

-Y por supuesto, nuestro escritor. Eiri Yuki- el rubio se encontraba un poco alejado del grupo y sólo les lanzó una gélida mirada, no prestando mucha atención a su saludo.

-Aún faltan por llegar varias personas así que ahora que las he presentado sería una buena idea que repasen el libreto un poco antes de que empecemos- el manager dio media vuelta y salió nuevamente de la sala, ambas rubias se habían quedado frente al extraño grupo, calladas y algo sonrojadas. Minako hasta ese momento había caído en la cuenta de que los muchachos que las habían acompañado en el ascensor estaban ahí, la pareja más famosa de Japón trabajaría con ella en la producción. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazó con más fuerza el libreto contra su pecho.

-Bueno, entonces a ensayar- Shuichi fue el primero en abrir la boca y acercarse a las tímidas muchachas, le tendió la mano a Usagi y dijo.

-Podemos hacerlo juntos, después de todo, pasaré la mayor parte de la filmación contigo- la chica sonrió algo nerviosa pero asintió emocionada, de cualquier modo, aquella película no sólo implicaba grabar junto a personajes de fama mundial sino también el hecho de tener varias cámaras siguiendo sus movimientos mientras actuaba. Debía acostumbrarse a controlar sus nervios.

El pelirosa la llevó aparte y se sentó frente a ella, momentos después empezaron a practicar.

Minako por su parte había sido jalado por el hiperactivo Ryuichi y ahora mismo se encontraba escuchando todas y cada una de las locuras que se le ocurrían al castaño. Por supuesto, a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo tener que escuchar esas tonterías, dios, si estaba frente al famosísimo Ryuichi Sakuma.

Con una enorme sonrisa pintaba en su rostro, le siguió la corriente y en un momento ya se encontraba con Kumagoro entres sus brazos mientras su acompañante la ayudaba con el libreto…

No había sido una noche particularmente buena, la verdad se la había pasado tratando de conciliar el sueño sin poder lograrlo completamente. Y toda la culpa la tenía la nueva novela de su novio, que para colmo sería convertida en película y él tenía el protagónico. Dejó escapar un suspiro y revolvió sus rosados cabellos.

Apartó las sabanas sin ganas y se incorporó en la cama, el escritor dormía placidamente a su lado. Sonrió sin proponérselo, aunque cualquiera lo haría si tuviese al super apuesto Yuki Eiri durmiendo a su lado.

-Deberías estar listo ya- la profunda voz del rubio lo despertó de su ensueño y los maravillosos ojos dorados se abrieron por fin.

-Todavía es muy temprano- el hombre a su lado se incorporó también y observó el reloj al lado de la cama, no eran más de las siete.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-

-No podía dormir, las pesadillas me despertaron más de tres veces- el chico dibujó un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Sus increíbles ojos violetas destellaron en una muda señal de su molestia. El rubio no pudo más que soltar una carcajada.

-No me digas que todo lo causo la novela- el pelirosa volteó a verlo, aún molesto, y asintió débilmente mientras trataba de salir de la cama. Claro, sus intentos fueron burlados por la mano de su amante, quién había jalado su brazo para que cayera de nuevo sobre las suaves sabanas.

-Es ficción, Shuichi, sólo eso. Nada de lo que está ahí escrito pasará de verdad, es sólo algo que se me ha ocurrido- el rubio parecía querer consolarlo, aunque la expresión burlona en su rostro no ayudaba a que el chico entre sus brazos pudiese cambiar esa molesta mirada.

-Te burlas de nuevo Yuki, lo haces siempre que duermo mal. Eres malo-

-No me burlo, sólo me parece increíble que sigas asustándote después de más de cuatro semanas. Vamos, pareces un crío- Shuichi se soltó del agarre del rubio e intentó pararse una vez más, otra vez fue detenido.

-Me estás diciendo entonces, que no te gustó mi novela- las mejillas del cantante se encendieron entonces y se abrazó al rubio con ganas. Éste sólo sonrió complacido, sabía muy bien como manipularlo.

-No, no, me malinterpretas. Tu novela es muy buena Yuki, es sólo que antes de acostarme me imaginó todas esas cosas y me da mucho miedo- el pelirosa se pegó más a su amante y éste pudo aspirar el inconfundible aroma a vainilla que el chico despedía. Se sentía muy bien al tenerlo entre los brazos.

-Sakuma Ryuichi ha dicho lo mismo que tú, el idiota de Tatsuha me llamó ayer y salió con el cuento de que el loco ése no puede dormir sólo. Claro que el pervertido de mi hermano ha logrado aprovecharse de ello- el pelirosa se rió y, aún prendido al cuello del escritor, le mostró una encantadora sonrisa

-Lo ves, la obra te ha quedado fantástica, pero muy tenebrosa-

-Bueno, eso es porque yo sí tengo talento para escribir- una vez más el cantante dibujo un gesto de molestia en su bonito rostro, haciendo brillar esos fabulosos ojos violetas, tal y cómo le gustaba a Yuki.

El escritor no pudo más que acercar su hambrienta boca a la apetitosa del chico de cabellos rosas. Probando, por enésima vez, el delicioso sabor que despedía. Shuichi tan sólo se dejo hacer, la verdad disfrutaba de esos momentos en que el rubio podía demostrarle algo de dulzura.

-Aún nos queda una hora para levantarnos- Yuki se separó de la dulce caricia y dibujó una maliciosa expresión, que su amante comprendió al instante. El cantante le devolvió la sonrisa y de un sólo movimiento se colocó a horcajadas sobre el escritor, mirándole intensamente.

-No hay hombre más apuesto que tú- al rubio le sorprendió aquella repentina frase pero no dijo nada, sólo se dejo llevar por el nuevo beso que su amante había iniciado. Mientras sus manos recorrían el torneado cuerpo y se deslizaban hasta la firme cadera.

Pequeños gemidos morían en su boca, el cantante era tan sensible a cada una de sus caricias. Shuichi era como una caja de Pandora, guardaba celosamente los ingredientes secretos para la receta perfecta que al final resultaba en un manjar digno de un dios. Y ese manjar era sólo para él, porque nadie más podía jactarse de haber probado los atributos de ese joven, que ahora besaba su cuello con ganas. Sólo él podía abrir esa caja de Pandora…

Tres años habían pasado desde la primera que vez que había hecho suyo al cantante y aún así seguía sorprendiéndolo. Cada día aprendían una cosa nueva, cada día descubrían una nueva experiencia. Shuichi sólo se dejaba llevar y Yuki disfrutaba de esos momentos, en grande.

Un sonoro gemido escapó de la boca del escritor cuando el pelirosa llegó hasta su ombligo, entre beso y beso se las había ingeniado para bajar y estar muy cerca del poderoso miembro del rubio. El chico se limitó a sonreír antes de bajar de un tirón los pantalones del pijama de Yuki, dejando el erecto pene listo para ser devorado.

Se saboreó ansioso y pasó su lengua por toda la extensión, probando con gusto el delicioso sabor de su amante. El rubio se dedicó a dejar escapar algunos suaves gemidos. Un acompasado vaivén siguió al inicial lengüetazo, aquel enorme miembro entraba y salía de la calida boca que lo atendía.

Pero aquella acción no duró mucho más del tiempo necesario, Yuki aún no quería terminar, deseaba hacerlo dentro de una cavidad más apropiada. Usó su impulso y se colocó sobre el cuerpo del cantante, percibiendo como sus mejillas sonrojadas adornaban su sonrisa pervertida, esa que mezclaba su ángel y demonio internos.

-¿No te gustó lo que estaba haciendo?- lo dijo con fingida molestia, aunque esa sonrisa imborrable lo delataba.

-Ja, mejor déjame enseñarte algo mejor- se apoderó de los sonrosados labios de un sólo movimiento e introdujo su lengua mientras exploraba la cavidad ajena, saboreando un poco del sabor propio. Sus manos no dejaban de moverse, acariciando los perfectos muslos y dejando que esas piernas se enredaran en su cintura.

El beso terminó con un gemido por parte de Shuichi, quién había sentido como el delicioso miembro de su amante rozaba su hambrienta entrada. Pero aún llevaba el pijama puesto y eso volvía aquel contacto una tortura.

-Yuki…- el escritor dejó el cuello del chico por un instante y soltó un gruñido.

-Deja que me quite la ropa-

-Con una condición…- dejó en paz el terso cuello y se acercó al oído del cantante.

-Tendrás que hacerlo sensualmente- el pelirosa sonrió de nueva cuenta y separó el ardiente cuerpo del rubio, se incorporó y se colocó a los pies de la cama. Llevaba el cabello despeinado y un bonito sonrojo en las mejillas, la playera del pijama algo subida y el corto short que usaba un poco abajo.

Se volteó lentamente y levantó los brazos, movía las caderas al compás de una música inexistente mientras removía la playera, dejando su espalda desnuda libre a los ojos del pervertido escritor. Giró la cabeza y guiñó un ojo con picardía justo antes de agacharse, dejando el redondo trasero en una posición demasiado excitante.

Lo movió al mismo suave ritmo y se dio la vuelta nuevamente, esta vez desabrochó el botón de la única prenda que le quedaba y comenzó a bajarla con tortuosa lentitud. Al fin cayó por completo en el suelo para que el pelirosa la empujara con los pies lejos de su cuerpo, el cuál se encontraba como Dios lo trajo al mundo, completamente desnudo. Se acercó a la orilla de la cama y se montó en ella despacio, una pierna a la vez, permitiendo a su amante deleitar su mirada con el perfecto cuerpo que tenía.

-¿Te ha gustado?- se quedó quieto en la misma posición, con la respiración agitada y ese mismo encantador sonrojo. Sus piernas se encontraban abiertas, una a cada lado de su cuerpo, en esa posición el rubio podía apreciar lo perfectas que eran.

-Vaya piernas tan estupendas que tienes- Shuichi sonrió de lado mientras levantaba una de sus extremidades y se la mostraba insinuante a su amante.

-Pensaba que no te habías dado cuenta- Yuki imitó aquella expresión burlona y se abalanzó sobre ese incitante ser frente a él. Abriendo esos pilares que tenía por piernas y dejando su miembro listo para ingresar en ese pasaje al placer. Sintió como el pelirosa se enredaba en su cintura y sin más contemplaciones ingresó en él, provocando en el chico un escalofrió y un sonoro grito que resonó en las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

Un suave vaivén comenzó, una pierna del pelirosa había sido colocada sobre el hombro del rubio y en un acto contorsionista era penetrado con fuerza. Tenía un dedo entre la boca y una mano acariciando su miembro, mientras dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos que incitaban aún más al escritor. El ritmo aumentaba cada vez más, y aquel sonido tan característico resonaba a compás, Shuichi se unía a la melodía con aquella voz tan especial que poseía.

Yuki sentía que no podría resistir más, el sexo era maravilloso, de los mejores que habían tenido. Y es que el pelirosa había mejorado tanto últimamente, de ser un inexperto y tímido chico había pasado a ser una maquina hacedora de placer. Soltó un ronco gemido cuando el pelirosa apretó su entrada, algo que volvía la penetración inexplicablemente deliciosa.

-Oh…Yuki…entrégamela ya…la quiero ya…- el aludido sonrió de lado, como le encantaba escuchar las suplicas del cantante, era por demás excitante. Y hubiese dejado que el chico siguiera pidiéndoselo, pero no podía más, aquella mamada y la actitud de Shuichi lo tenían extasiado.

Dibujó la expresión que caracterizaba la culminación de su placer y se vació en el cálido interior del cantante, el chico soltó un sonoro gemido y se vino también. El rubio cayó rendido sobre el pecho de su amante, siendo bien recibido por los brazos de éste. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas, los pechos subiendo y bajando con dificultad, se quedaron callados un rato, disfrutando del relajante momento.

-Bueno…ha estado genial- Shuichi comenzó a pasar uno de sus finos dedos por el rubio cabello del escritor, éste sólo se limitó a acomodarse más sobre su pecho. -Hoy será un día muy ajetreado, ha sido bueno empezarlo de esta forma- el pelirosa comenzó a mover una de sus piernas de un lado a otro.

-Lo único que me preocupa de este día es que alguno de los actores contratados no de la talla, no me importaría cambiarlos a mitad de la producción- Yuki por fin se levantó y tomó la cajetilla de cigarros que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche. Su amante cambió de posición hasta quedar boca abajo sobre la cama, con el rostro entre sus manos en un gesto de encantadora dulzura.

-No te preocupes, tú estabas en el set cuando los escogieron así que deben ser buenos-

-Claro, no dudo de mi criterio baka. Lo que digo es que tal vez frente a la cámaras su actitud cambie- el escritor prendió un tabaco y aspiró la nicotina con ganas. El chico de cabellos rosas frunció el ceño ante el gesto.

-No deberías fumar tanto, ya te lo he dicho mil veces- se paró de la cama de un solo movimiento y tomó la cajetilla, casi llena, de la mesita de noche. El rubio le lanzó una de sus frías miradas, marca registrada.

-Yo hago lo que quiero- dejó escapar el humo en la cara del cantante, quien lo apartó con la mano, molesto.

-Por hoy has fumado suficiente, ya mañana podrás fumar otro- el cantante se dirigió al baño con la cajetilla y lanzó el contenido en el excusado, dejando a su amante con una expresión molesta. Pero no hizo nada más, últimamente al pelirosa le había dado por prohibirle fumar, limitaba los cigarrillos diarios y no era la primera vez que desperdiciaba una cajetilla.

Increíblemente, el rubio, se limitaba a gruñir por lo bajo sin regañarlo. No sabía porque pero esos gestos del chico le parecían encantadores, tal vez se debía a que mostraban su preocupación por cuidarlo. Sin mencionar que, en los últimos meses, Yuki se mostraba más que complaciente con el cantante, cumpliendo casi todos sus caprichos y peticiones.

No tenía una explicación lógica o un porque de su repentino cambio. Simplemente se sentía más a gusto ahora, el pelirosa había dado un sentido diferente a su vida y él no podía más que recompensarlo. Su relación iba mejor que bien y no quería arruinarla como tantas veces lo había hecho. Y si, tal vez su actitud seguía siendo un poco fría y desinteresada, pero ahora satisfacía varias de las locuras que pasaban por esa rosada cabecita.

-Bien, parece que sólo nos falta media hora para llegar a NG. ¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos juntos?- Shuichi había aparecido en la puerta del baño con una sonrisa encantadora y aún sin ninguna prenda cubriendo su cuerpo. Una vista fantástica a decir verdad, su amante no lo pensó dos veces y lo persiguió al interior del baño.

Menos de quince minutos después, ambos se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor. Desayunando.

-No terminé de leer la última parte del libreto, esa en la que todo se pone tenebroso- el cantante tragó lo que tenía en la boca y siguió hojeando el mencionado libreto.

-Te lo di tres semanas antes que a cualquiera, deberías haber terminado tres veces-

-Bah, apuesto que más de alguno se sintió intimidado y tampoco terminó de aprender todo-

-Eres el único baka, aunque tal vez ese loco amigo tuyo, Ryuichi, tampoco haya terminado. Son tal para cual- el rubio terminó su café y dejó el periódico a un lado antes de levantarse de su asiento.

-Termina rápido que debemos llegar a tiempo, ya sabes que si no lo hacemos ese desquiciado que tienes por manager podría llegar a sacarnos a la fuerza. O Tohma empezaría a fastidiar con sus insistentes llamadas- Shuichi sonrió de lado y terminó de devorar su comida.

El escritor dejó la taza sobre el lavado y se encaminó a la sala. Shuichi se apresuró a, también, dejar sus platos sucios sobre el lavado y seguirlo, lo encontró poniéndose el abrigo. El pelirosa no tardó en imitar sus movimientos justo antes de que salieron del apartamento, ingresaron al ascensor y el cantante comenzó un monologo sobre sus experiencias paranormales en los últimos días, nada relevante la verdad.

El rubio sacó un dulce de la bolsa interna de su chaqueta y lo metió a su boca, aunque en él también llevara una cajetilla de cigarros escondida. No quería provocar que su amante la tirara. Todavía.

Llegaron al sótano e ingresaron al lujoso Mercedes del escritor. El pelirosa se metió contento y abrochó su cinturón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ahora podemos ir todos los días juntos a trabajar. ¿No es genial?- el escritor ignoró el comentario y puso el auto en marcha, una melodía conocida se dejo escuchar y casi al instante se calló de nuevo, el escritor había bajado todo el volumen de la radio de un solo movimiento. Claro, el pelirosa había captado de qué canción se trataba y ahora tenía una expresión satisfecha en el rostro.

-Vaya, no sabía que te gustara tanto mi música. Si me dices a cada rato que tengo cero talento-

-Cállate baka o te bajo del auto- no se dijo nada más, el rubio se colocó las gafas de sol y su amante le imitó justo antes de que abandonaran el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivían. Aunque la sonrisa en el rostro de Shuichi no se iba a borrar en bastante tiempo, después de todo había sorprendido al escritor escuchando su música.

Con la particular forma de manejo de Yuki, llegaron justo a tiempo al enorme edificio. Estacionaron en el lugar reservado y Shuichi bajó con el libreto bajo el brazo, tomando la mano del escritor de camino al elevador. El contacto no fue rechazado. Pero al llegar frente al aparato, el escritor soltó un bufido, al parecer no podrían tomarlo desde ahí, deberían subir las escaleras hasta la planta baja.

-Que molesto, malditos aparatejos-

-Está descompuesto desde la semana pasada. Seguchi-san dice que pudo ser una falla eléctrica y no han podido arreglarlo aún-

-Los electricistas son unos incompetentes eso es lo que sucede- jaló la mano del pelirosa y subieron las escaleras, una vez en la planta baja escucharon como la recepcionista terminaba de atender a un grupo de jovencitas.

-Bah, más admiradoras molestas. No sé como las dejan entrar tan fácil al edificio- Shuichi puso atención a o que las chicas hacían y se fijó que dos de ellas mostraban pases especiales.

-Mira Yuki, parece que ellas participaran en la película- Se quitó las gafas para ver mejor y comprobó que ambas venían en su dirección, volvió a colocarlas apresurado, aún cabía la posibilidad que fueran admiradoras y no quería resultar en una situación incómoda. Jaló ligeramente a su amante y quedaron ocultos por la puerta de emergencia, el escritor gruñó por lo bajo y le devolvió el jalón para luego acercarse al aparato y presionar el botón. Ambas muchachas habían llegado a su lado y se quedaron viéndolos como embobadas.

Ninguno dijo nada, el pelirosa aún se sentía nervioso, especialmente después de que aquellas extrañas les lanzaran esas miradas. El escritor por su parte se dedicaba a saborear otro dulce, no le importaba si las chicas estarían o no participando en la producción, y si fuera así ya tendría tiempo de hablarles en la grabación.

El aparato por fin se apareció, con el molesto sonido de la campanita abrió sus puertas para que ingresaran. Así lo hicieron. Los cuatro iban al mismo piso así que Yuki presionó el cuatro en el panel del aparato. El ascensor comenzó su movimiento. El cantante aún nervioso comenzó a hablar, tal vez así las evitaría que las desconocidas le hicieran preguntas.

-¿Crees que todos hayan terminado de aprenderlo?- el rubio aprovechó aquella inesperada conversación para sacar un cigarrillo, sabía que su amante no se los quitaría por la conveniente presencia de las dos desconocidas. Lo prendió con alivio y contestó luego de sacar el humo.

-No todos son tan bakas como tú. Son profesionales- Shuichi tenía el ceño fruncido, su amante se las había ingeniado, una vez más, para fumar sin que el pudiese hacer nada. Le lanzó una mirada asesina detrás de sus gafas oscuras y siguió hablando.

-Bah, apuesto que ninguno terminó todo. Además te esforzaste por hacer todo tan tenebroso, que luego no podía dormir por las pesadillas y es tu culpa-

-Eres igual al loco del conejo, parecen unos críos- el pelirosa no tuvo tiempo de contestar, el ascensor había llegado a su destino, el rubio apagó el cigarrillo en el bote de basura fuera del aparato y se apresuró a jalar al cantante. Suponiendo que las muchachas lo seguirían, aumentó el paso y se metió a la sala a toda velocidad. La mayoría de los artistas ya se encontraban ahí, practicando animadamente, el pelirosa corrió a saludarlos mientras él se sentaba en un rincón y seguía fumando.

Pero su tranquilidad sólo duró un momento, el manager de Bad Luck había aparecido con las dos muchachas del elevador y esa sonrisa que no anunciaba nada bueno. El americano se llevó una mano al cinto y sacó su inseparable mágnum, tiró al techo y esperó a que los que conversaban le prestaran atención.

-Ok guys, ya tenemos a dos más- el escritor apagó el cigarrillo que acababa de terminar y retiró las gafas oscuras, su amante y sus locos amigos ya se habían acercado a saludar a las recién llegadas. K los presentó entonces.

-Ellas son Usagi Tsukino, la protagonista femenina y Minako Aino, una de las secundarias-

-Ladys, les presentó a Shindou Shuichi, el protagonista masculino- señaló al extravagante cantante, quién sólo sonrió y saludó con la mano.

-También tenemos al resto de Bad Luck, Hiroshi Nakano y Suguro Fujisaki, ellos tienen papeles secundarios- otra lánguida muestra de simpatía por los dos compañeros de Shuichi.

-Ryuichi Sakuma y Noriko Ukai, integrantes de Nitle Grasper- observó como el ídolo de su amante les lanzaba besitos con el peluche entre sus brazos, cosa que le hizo preguntarse si su hermano estaría en algún lugar del set.

-Y por supuesto, nuestro escritor. Yuki Eiri- dejó de buscar al pelinegro y pasó la vista por amabas rubias, eran lindas, aunque le parecían algo extrañas. No devolvió la muestra de saludo y dejó que el americano siguiera con su explicación

-Aún faltan por llegar varias personas así que ahora que las he presentado sería una buena idea que repasen el libreto un poco antes de que empecemos- y mientras los actores seguían con su práctica, Tatsuha se las había ingeniado para aparecer detrás de su hermano y abrazarlo melosamente.

-Vaya hermanito, Shuichi se ve cada día mejor, a ver que día me lo prestas- el rubio se soltó del agarre del moreno y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Ya decía yo que no perderías la oportunidad de venir a fastidiarme la vida- Tatsuha se sentó a su lado, tomando un cigarrillo sin permiso.

-No te pongas grosero, sólo he venido a ver como Ryuichi actúa. Además, él me lo pidió, dijo que le gustaría mucho que estuviese presente cuando grabaran las escenas más tenebrosas- una sonrisa pervertida apareció en el apuesto rostro del menor de los Uesugi.

-A otro perro con ese hueso Tatsuha, apuesto que te has pasado las últimas semanas tratando de sacar provecho de esa actitud de tonto que tiene-

-Bueno, no es tan fácil como parece, no es estúpido. No ha dejado que lo toque más allá de lo aceptable- el escritor sonrió.

-Eso te pasa por imbécil- el moreno sólo dibujó una mueca y siguió fumando, pero de pronto pareció recordar algo y una sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro.

-Creí que Shuichi te había prohibido fumar, es más, lo vi varias veces tirando por el excusado tus cajetillas- Yuki le arrebató sus preciados cigarrillos y los puso a salvo dentro de su chaqueta.

-Vaya, vaya, quién iba a decir que mi hermano resultaría tan complaciente. Mi cuñadin te tiene donde te quería-

-Cállate si no quieres terminar de cara sobre el asfalto, recuerda que estamos en el cuarto piso- la conversación entre los hermanos quedó de lado cuando el ruido de la puerta resonó, la voz de K se dejó escuchar junto otras tres desconocidas.

-Bueno, parece que ya aparecieron los tres que faltaban- el moreno apagó el cigarrillo y le sonrió al escritor, éste sólo lo ignoró olímpicamente y sacó comenzó a saborear un dulce. Shuichi mientras tanto se había separado de su co-protagonista y corrida hasta estar al lado de su amante.

-Ya llegaron los otros tres actores Yuki, al fin podremos empezar a grabar- el chico de cabellos rosas llevaba esa sonrisa encantadora pintada en el rostro y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. El escritor no le dijo nada, sólo lo jaló para que estuvieran junto a los demás actores, había llegado el momento de grabar y quería asegurarse que los nuevos estuvieran a la altura de su nueva novela.

El rubio manager apareció entonces frente a ellos, seguido de tres muchachos. Yuki los reconoció, después de todo él los había escogido. Sintió como su amante apretaba su mano y componía una expresión extraña justo antes de que la rubia que daría vista a su principal femenino corriera a abrazar a uno de los recién llegados. El muchacho de cabellos negros que sabía se llamaba Seiya Kou…


	2. Chapter 2

Piernas largas, mallas negras agujereadas, tacones altos, un vestido negro muy atrevido. Camina lenta y elegante, los vuelos del vestido se contonean al compás de su cadera. El cabello le sigue el paso, de un inusual y chillón color rosa va recogido en una cola alta.

La expresión en su rostro es neutral, sus bonitas pupilas violetas destellan algo más que emoción. Detiene su provocativo caminar al llegar frente a una puerta, una puerta con el número cuatro grabado en negro.

Levanta una mano de uñas largas y negras, da dos toques ligeros sobre la superficie maderosa. Espera sólo un momento hasta que un anciano abre la puerta, sonriéndole con simpatía.

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que no volvería a verte- ella sonríe también, arrugando su respingada naricita y bajando un momento la mirada.

-No estaba segura si debía dejarme ver, pero la nota fue bastante convincente- saca un sobre amarillo y se lo muestra.

-Y no sólo para ti- el hombre se hace a un lado y la deja entrar, dos personas se encuentran dentro, reunidas en una mesa redonda. Un hombre con el cabello negro muy corto y una mirada penetrante la saluda y la invita a sentarse.

-Sabía que al final te convencería de venir, preciosa Keiko-

-No pensaba hacerlo, pero algo me dijo que tenías una buena razón para contactarme. Y espero que así sea- con la misma elegancia se deja caer sobre la silla ofrecida y cruza la pierna con paciencia. Hay otra mujer frente a ella, una mujer que la observa curiosa.

-Déjame presentarte. Ella es mi esposa, Mao- la de cabello rosa inclina la cabeza a forma de saludo, la otra imita el gesto. Lleva una gorra negra que oculta casi por completo su cabello, unos cuantos mechones castaños se salen por los lados.

-¿Podría traer una bebida para Keiko?- la castaña asiente y se levanta casi de un salto, viste ropa deportiva que deja ver muy poco de su figura. El hombre espera a que su esposa desaparezca antes de continuar.

-Bien, ahora me dirás por qué me has convocado, ¿cierto?- él sonríe justo antes de acercarle una carpeta negra.

-Primero quiero que veas algo, ábrelo por favor- ella duda un momento, no es que desconfié, pero algo le dice que no le va a gustar lo encuentre. Aprieta la mano que tiene bajo la mesa y descubre el contenido de la carpeta.

-Shuichi…-

-Así es, Shuichi- levanta la mirada, sus ojos muestran desconcierto, parece trastornada.

-Yo también me he sorprendido cuando me la ha enseñado, nunca imaginé que estuviese vivo- el olvidado anciano pone su mano sobre la blanca y delicada mano de Keiko.

-Pero…¿cómo supiste?- no aguanta más y se pone de pie, su corazón quiere salírsele del pecho.

-No lo supe hasta que regresé a Tokio, había escuchado rumores acerca de un grupo que estaba en la cima del j-pop, pero nunca me imaginé que Shuichi formara parte-

-Imposible, ellos me hubiesen dicho que estaba en Japón- el cabello rosa se alborota cuando comienza a caminar de un lado a otro.

-No podían, recuerda que te fuiste antes de saber que había pasado en realidad. Te fuiste sin confirmar que estaba muerto-

-Graso error- el anciano saca un cigarrillo y lo fuma con calma, ella aún parece demasiado sorprendida.

-Entonces, debo ir a Tokio- Keiko se detiene y pasa su vista determinada por quienes la acompañan.

-Debemos, seguramente ellos no tardaran en encontrarlo. Además, puede encontrarse con ella por accidente- una nueva expresión aparece en el refinado rostro, parecer haber recordado algo.

-¿Ella también se encuentra en Japón?- el de cabellos negros asiente, el anciano le imita.

-Dios, entonces es mucho más grave. Debemos ir ahora mismo- ella se acerca a la puerta pero es detenida a medio camino.

-Tómalo con calma, tengo el vuelo reservado, todo irá bien. Ahora quiero que regreses a tu casa y traigas todo lo necesario para nuestra inmediata partida. El vuelo sale en dos horas así que te espero en el aeropuerto- le entrega un boleto de avión. Aparta su rosada cabellera y lo toma, levanta su violeta mirada y asiente.

-Nos vemos en el aeropuerto entonces- sale apresurada, con la misma expresión desconcertada y esa sensación extraña. Se ha llevado la carpeta y al llegar al ascensor la abre. Ahí está él, con una sonrisa encantadora y guiñando el ojo derecho.

-Shuichi…-

El libreto se le escapó de las manos, su corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza mientras en su mente se formaban miles de cuestionamientos sin respuesta. El mundo había dado un giro inesperado y el destino se reía de ella mientras se acercaba a pasos apresurados a él, abriendo sus brazos grande, viendo como el gesto era correspondido y al final se fundía en un abrazo.

Lo escuchó susurrando el apodo que le había puesto desde el día en que lo conoció. "Bombón". Miles de recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza, incoherencias y enojos, paseos y abrazos, amor reprimido. Pero el entusiasmo no le duró mucho, un carraspeo y un suspiro general la hicieron regresar a la realidad de sopetón.

Se separó del pelinegro con rapidez y un sonrojo pronunciado en las mejillas. Pero ya era muy tarde para fingir demencia, todo el set había visto aquel abrazo precipitado. Y para colmo, el manager de Bad Luck no era muy discreto que digamos.

-Ahhh, el amor…- Usagi y Seiya voltearon las miradas avergonzados.

-Como sea, los presentaré con el resto del grupo- Minako había recogido el libreto que su amiga había arrojado hacía un momento y se lo entregó, ella también le lanzaba miradas extrañadas a los tres recién llegados.

-Bien, ellos tres conforman el grupo Three Lights. Algunos deben saber que se separaron hace ya algunos años pero han decidido volver al negocio y que mejor forma de hacerlo que uniéndose a NG Records. Pero por ahora no es lo importante- el manager se separó ligeramente y comenzó con las presentaciones. Nuevamente hubo muestras de simpatía y uno que otro comentario, nada fuera de lo normal.

Usagi se mantenía al lado de Seiya y Minako no les quitaba la vista de encima a los otros dos muchachos. Pero esto pasaba desapercibido para la mayoría de los presentes, sólo Shuichi parecía interesado en las reacciones de las dos chicas. O mejor dicho, en el repentino cambio de su co-protagonista, quien parecía en un mundo lejano.

-Ok, nuestro escritor debe darnos algunas instrucciones antes de comenzar así que necesito que todos se dirijan a sus camerinos y cambien sus ropas, la maquillista estará esperándolos cuando terminen-

Todos obedecieron casi al instante, Hiro y Suguro entraron juntos a una de las habitaciones, Ryuichi entró con Tatsuha, Noriko entró sola aunque compartiría el camerino con las otras dos muchachas. Pero Shuichi se quedó en la sala otro momento, parecía extrañado, desconcertado, aunque no entendía muy bien porque.

Tardó sólo un rato más hasta que un jalón lo hizo regresar al mundo de los vivos y provocó que casi cayera de espalda al piso. Yuki logró sujetarlo a tiempo y lo observó con una ceja levantada, nunca esperó que aquel simple jalón lo hiciese reaccionar de esa forma tan exagerada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- el pelirosa sonrió nervioso y asintió de la misma forma, se incorporó en un instante y fue su turno de jalar al escritor. Entraron al camerino sin decir una palabra.

Usagi mientras tanto trataba de formar palabras, con la boca ligeramente abierta intentaba con todas sus fuerzas poder decir algo coherente. Pero tenía tantas cosas en al cabeza, tantas preguntas que hacer, tantas dudas, era demasiado. Su rubia amiga parecía estar en una situación parecida pero su mirada denotaba algo así como enojo. Los tres integrantes de Three Lights tampoco se atrevían a decir nada, la explicación y los porques eran demasiado para hablarlos en un momento como ese.

-Guys, necesito que entren a sus camerinos y terminen con su arreglo- K había captado la tensión entre ellos y estuvo a punto de sacar su querida mágnum, pero se lo pensó mejor, ellos no estaban acostumbrados a sus desplantes y locuras. A veces pensaba que sólo sus chicos eran capaces de soportar el ritmo de trabajo que les imponía.

Claro, no hicieron falta las amenazas con el arma ya que ambas chicas casi corrieron hacía el camerino que les correspondía y los chicos siguieron el camino al suyo con rapidez. El americano sonrió para si y se sentó en donde el escritor descansaba momentos antes.

Se sentó frente al enorme espejo del camerino, se sentía mal, un repentino malestar que no tenía antes de que Three Lights llegaran. Lo atribuyó a la falta de descanso, con una amante tan apasionado como lo era Yuki a veces le era difícil tener las ansiadas ocho horas de sueño, sin mencionar que su carrera artística a veces lo absorbía más de la cuenta. Y por supuesto, las constantes pesadillas debido a lo realista de la nueva novela de Yuki habían influido en su malestar los últimos días.

-Apresúrate, tenemos todo un día por delante- el escritor esperaba sentado en un sofá de dos plazas al lado de la puerta. Ahora comía dulces, no podía provocar la furia de Shuichi de nuevo, sabía que lo del ascensor no se iba a quedar así y que tarde o temprano le iba a arrebatar sus preciados tabacos.

Pero Shuichi no estaba prestando atención, su malestar parecía empeorar, unas ganas terribles de vomitar le habían llegado de pronto y estaba segurísimo que una fiebre bastante alta le estaba afectando los sentidos. Se pasó una mano por la frente retirando el sudor que se acumulaba y de paso comprobando si su temperatura era normal. No pudo determinar si estaba bien o mal…

-Shuichi- la mano del rubio se había posado repentinamente sobre su hombro, provocando un sobresalto parecido al de hacía un rato. Yuki ahora sí se preocupó, algo no iba bien.

-¿Está todo bien?- el pelirosa le observó como perdido, estaba pálido, como si de pronto estuviese muy enfermo, entonces, se aventuró a posar su mano derecha sobre la sonrosada mejilla. La sorpresa le llegó de golpe al comprobar que su amante debía tener una fiebre de más de 39 grados.

-Demonios Shuichi estás hirviendo- el aludido no dijo nada, aunque su boca se abrió por un instante, justo antes de que saliera corriendo rumbo al baño. El escritor tardó un segundo en seguirlo, encontrándoselo con la cabeza metida en el retrete. Suspiró si ganas, era de esperarse que el chico resultara enfermo luego de todas las noches en vela y las cantidades enormes de comida chatarra que consumía diariamente.

Se acercó con paciencia y colocó una mano sobre la frágil espalda, ahora debería llevarlo con el médico, y conociéndolo no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Recordaba que la última vez que habían decidido ir a hacerse un chequeo, el chico de cabellos rosas le había hecho un berrinche de proporciones titánicas.

-Lo siento…- el cantante se alejó del retrete y quedó apoyado contra el firme pecho de su amante. Al menos el malestar había dejado de ser tan intenso luego de aquel repentino vomito.

-No me puedo quejar, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-No lo sé, pero no me siento bien. La verdad no entiendo porque de pronto esto me ha sucedido. Pero estoy seguro que si me tomo una píldora estaré bien en un momento y podremos grabar tranquilos- contrario a su comentario, Shuichi, se acomodó más entre los brazos del rubio. Éste le pasó los brazos debajo de los hombros y lo levantó con facilidad, el pelirosa se mostró algo sorprendido.

-Vamos a casa, necesitas descansar. Le diremos a ese loco manager tuyo que grabe las escenas que corresponden a los otros artistas y dejamos lo demás para mañana- abrió los ojos de sopetón, ¿había oído bien? Su Yuki le estaba pidiendo posponer un día de grabaciones, después de haberle advertido que no le gustaba perder el tiempo y que por nada del mundo iba a retrasarse más de lo necesario.

-Eso no es necesario, me siento muy bien- ahora fue el turno del rubio para poner expresión escéptica, estaba seguro que el pelirosa no se encontraba en condiciones de terminar siquiera un escena. Sin embargo, el testarudo cantante se separó de él y llegó tambaleante al lavamanos, se enjuagó la boca y se acomodó el cabello.

Pero Yuki no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, no le importaba lo mucho que el baka de su amante le dijera que estaba bien porque al final el sabía que no era cierto. La película era algo secundario, es decir, menos importante que la salud de Shuichi. De cualquier modo, en el estado en que se encontraba el pelirosa, no sería capaz de terminar una escena como Dios manda y luego el pagaría las consecuencias.

-Siempre dices que estás bien cuando algo va mal y el día de hoy no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarte sólo por una estúpida grabación. Así que deja de hacerte el difícil y ven conmigo de regreso al apartamento- el pelirosa paró sus movimientos y se miró en el espejo. Para ser sinceros, sí que se le antojaba regresar a casa, especialmente cuando se lo decían con ese tono preocupado. Pero…

-No lo sé, de verdad que no quiero decepcionar a todos. Hemos esperado tanto para el inicio de las grabaciones- rehuía a la dorada mirada, sabía que una vez posara sus ojos sobre los de su amante no podría negarse a sus peticiones.

-Vamos, no me hagas rogarte que sabes que odio hacerlo. Se que hemos esperado mucho para empezar pero un día más no hará la diferencia. Además, no estará del todo perdido si pedimos a los demás actores que graben la mayoría de escenas posibles-

-¿Estás seguro?- no quería decepcionarlo, especialmente cuando sabía que aquella película era una de las cosas que su amante había estado esperando. Algo que le interesaba bastante a pesar de no expresarlo debidamente.

-Vamos, baka- se acercó a él y le revolvió el cabello con cariño, el chico sonrió casi sin ganas.

-Gracias Yuki- no se dijo nada más, el escritor se apartó de su amante y salió a paso decidido del camerino, debía hablar con K antes que empezara a destrozar la puerta apurándolos. Shuichi lo observó salir con una mirada encantada, eran pocas las veces que el rubio se comportaba atento y cariñoso, y vaya que las disfrutaba.

Su sonrisa se desdibujó de pronto, sintió un ardor en la boca del estomago y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, la horrible sensación no desaparecía. Se llevó una mano a la boca y corrió de regreso al retrete…

Terminó de ajustar el rosado vestido frente al espejo y sonrió nostálgica a su reflejo. Noriko había sido la primera en salir del camerino, algo apresurada, murmurando una que otra palabra que no llegó a captar. Debía ser porque las grabaciones empezarían en unos instantes. Aunque, para ser sincera, ya no estaba tan entusiasmada como al principio. Un nuevo sentimiento se había instalado en su pecho, algo cálido y agradable, algo que sin lugar a dudas no debía sentir.

-¿Usagi?- Minako la esperaba junto a la puerta, con un impecable vestido negro que le sentaba de maravilla. Apenas si se habían dirigido la palabra desde el repentino e inesperado encuentro. Ninguna de las dos estaba segura de que sentir exactamente.

-Ahora salgo…-

-En realidad, me preguntaba el porque de tu reacción de hace un rato- la chica paró de arreglarse y volteó al mirada a su amiga, ella mantenía la vista fija en sus manos.

-Es decir, luego de la última vez que los vimos tú parecías demasiado entretenida por tener a Mamoru a tu lado y ni siquiera entendiste completamente lo que quiso decirte. ¿Qué ha cambiado entonces?- las palabras de su amiga le llegaron al fondo, ya sea de forma inconsciente o no, había sido un golpe bajo. Nunca habló con ninguna de sus amigas acerca de todas las contradicciones que pasaban por su cabeza, no se atrevió a decirle a ninguna que su relación con Mamoru había terminado siendo un tremendo fracaso.

-Nada, sólo estaba sorprendida. Seiya siempre fue un buen amigo, fiel y protector. Nunca me abandonó en nuestra batalla contre el caos y creo que el verle de nuevo trajo consigo todos los buenos recuerdos. Es todo- se alejó del enorme espejo y caminó a paso apresurado hasta la puerta, la mano de su Minako la detuvo a medio camino.

-Promete algo- sus miradas se encontraron, una mirada determinada y la otra indescifrable.

-Dime-

-Si algo estuviese mal, si de pronto algo cambiara y las cosas no terminaran siendo como todos esperan… Promete que me lo dirás- el silencio indundó la habitación de nuevo, Usagi no podía prometerle eso, precisamente porque las cosas ya habían cambiado. Se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, sólo una cosa podía prometer…

-Te prometo que cuando tome una decisión precipitada tú serás la primera en saberlo- dio dos palmaditas a la espalda de la inquisitiva Minako y abrió la puerta para salir. Respiró aliviada y casi corrió hasta donde Noriko se encontraba parada, practicando por lo visto.

Claro, su fingido entusiasmo pasó a segundo plano cuando el apuesto escritor salió apresurado del camerino que, seguramente, pertenecía a Shindou Shuichi. El hombre parecía preocupado, o tal vez esa expresión en su rostro tendía a ser malinterpretada, se acercó al manager y comenzaron una discusión.

-¿Usagi-san?- una voz la sacó de balance y la hizo voltear con prisa, suspiró aliviada al encontrarse con una menuda mujer de cabello castaño que parecía estar encantada de verla.

-¿Sí?-

-Soy su maquillista, mi nombre es Mao- alzó una mano delgada y algo descuidada, la rubia la estrechó con amabilidad.

-Debe empezar a maquillarla, las grabaciones empezarán en un momento- Mao la jaló con delicadeza, aunque debido a su tamaño no creía que hubiese algún peligro en que la jalara con todas sus fuerzas. De cualquier modo, llegaron hasta un cuartito al final de la hilera de puertas, Hiro y Suguro se encontraban sentados frente a un enorme espejo mientras otras dos mujeres terminaban con el arreglo de sus cabellos y rostros.

-Siéntese por favor- la castaña le ofreció una silla vacía y le sonrió con simpatía. No pudo más que agradecer la amabilidad y sentarse, la mujer comenzó a peinar su cabello al cabo de unos segundos, lo hacía con delicadeza, casi con devoción.

-Debe estar muy emocionada, Usagi-san- la rubia le miró sin comprender, su mente estaba volando por rumbos más altos en ese momento y aquella simple conversación con la maquillista no le apetecía para nada.

-Claro, el libreto es muy interesante y me muero de ganas por empezar- de nuevo las verdades a medias, porque aunque al llegar al estudio estuviese más que emocionada, ese sentimiento no era el mismo luego de haber visto a Seiya.

-Me imagino, las obras de Eiri Yuki-san son extraordinarias- terminó de acomodar el largo y rubio cabello de Usagi, comenzó entonces a poner pequeños adornos en él.

La actriz no dijo nada más, no le apetecía seguir hablando con la extraña Mao. Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, su corazón no había recobrado su ritmo normal desde el avistamiento de Seiya y no creía que lo hiciera hasta que aclarara algunas cosas con el morocho.

Suspiró resignada, la conversación con Minako también se había quedado grabada en su cabeza. Odiaba mentirle, odiaba ocultarle las cosas, pero eso era preferible a ver su cara decepcionada si llegaba a saber la razón de sus preocupaciones. Era una cobarde, sí, pero cuando quieres a alguien tanto como ella quería a sus amigas piensas en como protegerlos del dolor innecesario.

-Bien, su cabello está listo- la chica levantó la vista y contempló su imagen en el espejo, la verdad se veía bastante diferente, ese peinado le sentaba bien.

-Gracias-

-Ahora sólo déjeme colocarle un poco de maquillaje y podremos empezar con las grabaciones- Usagi asintió y se aventuró a mirar a un lado, comprobando así que los dos muchachos que antes la acompañaban ya se habían retirado.

Se imaginó que dentro de poco los demás artitas acudirían a esa misma habitación para terminar con los preparativos previos a las grabaciones. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago de sólo imaginarse a Seiya sentado a su lado, con esa sonrisa tan característica.

Sentía las suaves manos de la maquillista recorrer su rostro con paciencia, el característico aroma del maquillaje le llegó a la nariz. Pero su mente estaba de nuevo perdida por otros rumbos, atenta y a la espera de cuando el objeto de su más reciente obsesión se apareciera por la puerta.

-Bien, ya hemos terminado. ¿Qué le parece?- Usagi levantó la mirada y contempló su cambiada imagen en el espejo, muy distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada ver cada mañana.

-Me veo muy bien, gracias Mao-san- la castaña sonrió complacida y giró la silla para que pudiese levantarse.

-K-san me ha pedido que les recuerde que Eiri Yuki-san le hablará un momento antes de comenzar con las grabaciones- Mao se apartó y comenzó a ordenar varias de las cosas que aún continuaban desparramadas sobre el tocador.

-Gracias de nuevo- casi corrió fuera de la habitación, Seiya no se había aparecido en la sala, ni él ni ninguno de los otros artistas.

-Vaya, te ves muy bonita- Minako la esperaba al lado de Noriko, también había sido maquillada y peinada. El hecho la dejo algo sorprendida ya que no había visto a su amiga llegar a la habitación donde la habían arreglado a ella. Debía haber más de una.

-Gracias, tu te ves muy bien también- dibujó un intento de sonrisa que, por supuesto, provocó una extrañada mirada en la faz de su amiga. Pero ninguna dijo nada, no querían entrar en alguna discusión ahora que estaban a punto de comenzar las grabaciones.

-Todos están listos ya, dentro de un momento empezaremos- Noriko dejó a un lado el libreto y les sonrió, hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta que Three Lights se encontraban a unos pasos de ellas. Platicaban entre ellos, su expresión era neutra.

-Que bien…- no se dijo nada más, justo en ese momento el manager de Bad Luck se dispuso a hacer un anuncio.

-Ok guys, ahora que todos están listos debo anunciarles algo- todos se reunieron junto al rubio y esperaron para que empezara a hablar. Éste lo hizo luego de una breve pausa en la que parecía estar atento a la nada. Cuando habló su voz parecía aliviada.

-Bien, pues déjenme decirles que, lamentablemente, no podremos contar con Shindou Shuichi para este día de grabaciones, ha surgido un inconveniente y deberá regresar a su casa. Nuestro escritor hablará mañana con todos y mientras tanto grabaremos escenas secundarias. Así que por favor empiecen a seguir las instrucciones de los asistentes, ellos les indicaran todo lo que quieran saber- se alejó a paso apresurado y desapareció por una de las tantas puertas. Los asistentes empezaron a dar instrucciones mientras todos los artistas ahí presentes se miraban entre sí con extrañeza.

Había sido más fácil de lo que hubiese esperando, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que el manager de su amante era un demente. Aunque agradecía al cielo que el hombre hubiese entendido a la primera sin solicitar alguna prueba, era un alivio saber que el manager confiaba más en su palabra que en la del baka de su amante.

Siguió su camino con algo de dificultad, y es que llevaba al chico de cabellos rosas entre los brazos. Luego de haber regresado de su conversación con K lo había encontrado inconsciente, junto al retrete.

-Lo mejor sería que te llevara a un hospital- sintió como el chico se removía entre sus brazos. Hasta en la inconsciencia se negaba a cumplir con sus peticiones. Que testarudo podía llegar a ser Shuichi.

Llegó frente al ascensor y presionó el botón de llamada, luego se apoyó contra la pared. Era cierto que su amante pesaba muy poco pero luego de un buen rato cargándole cualquiera se cansaría. Al menos agradecía que ninguno de los amigos del chico hubiese salido como loco a ver que le pasaba, de seguro el loco del manager los había retenido con alguna de sus amenazas.

-Que más da- las puertas del aparato al fin se abrieron y el no pudo más que suspirar, no aguantaba más para llegar a su auto y dejar al pelirosa en el asiento de atrás. Se adentró en la cabina metálica y como pudo presionó el botón del sótano. Para su frustración el condenado botón no marcaba.

Soltó un bufido cuando recordó que el maldito ascensor no llegaba hasta abajo. Se resignó en presionar el primer piso y esperó a que las puertas se cerraran. Shuichi no daba señales de despertar en algún momento cercano y de seguro tendría que bajar los dos pisos hasta el auto con el chico aún en sus brazos.

-Vaya, las cosas en las que me metes baka- el chico se removió ligeramente entre sus brazos, sus mejillas estaban rosadas debido a la fiebre y de vez en cuando lanzaba ligeros suspiros. Yuki seguía debatiéndose entre la posibilidad de llevarlo a un hospital o llamar a un médico para que lo revisara…

-Creo que mejor te llevo a casa, el médico puede llegar y así no tendré que verme con tus berrinches luego- el ascensor se detuvo, el rubio suspiró y acomodó un poco más a Shuichi, salió con paso decidido. Pero estuvo a punto de caer de regreso en el aparato, si no es por su buenos reflejos hubiese terminado estampado contra la pared con el cantante en el suelo.

Levantó la mirada hecho una furia, buscando al responsable de su repentina falta de equilibrio y se encontró con una guapa mujer que lo miraba apenada.

-Perdone por favor, no ha sido mi intención molestarlo- la mujer vestía extraño, o al menos eso le pareció al rubio, la verdad tenía toda la pinta de ser una prostituta. Una persona decente no saldría con semejante atuendo.

-Sólo déjeme pasar- Yuki casi la tiró a un lado, podía sospechar la posición de la extraña y la verdad no le agradaba para nada. Ahora mismo tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse que una mujer de la mala vida en su camino.

Le restó importancia a la repentina expresión de la desconocida y abrió como pudo la puerta de las escaleras. Bajó con el mayor cuidado posible y cuando llegó a su auto lo agradeció tremendamente. Ahora sólo debía llamar al doctor y averiguar que estaba pasando con su amante…


End file.
